One Night Changes Everything
by Scottishlassie88
Summary: What happens when Steve's life changes forever after one night. Steve/OC PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE IN CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 3/21/16: Hi everyone! Just thought I would let you all know that I haven't forgotten about this story. I was surprised by my boyfriend when he took me away to Madrid for a few days. We had a great time. I have also just started a new course at work in order to get a promotion. I have the full first chapter almost complete so I hope you will all not give up on me. The full chapter will be up no later than Wednesday.**

A/N: I own none of the characters except Charlotte who is my own original character. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, let me know what you think. This is just a taster chapter, if you like it I will write more. This has not bee beta-ed so bear with me. Also anyone who knows how and would be willing to make a avatar/image for this fic I would love that. Thanks and enjoy!

 **One Night Changes Everything**

Chapter 1: Week 14 (Week 1)

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett walked into Five-0 headquarters heading straight for his office. He stopped short when he noticed a petite brunette standing in front of his desk fidgeting nervously. He quickly approached the glass door and opened it quietly not wanting to startle the young woman. "Can I help you ma'am?" Steve asked as he entered the office. The woman jumped at the sound of his voice causing Steve to smile apologetically. The woman turned fully toward Steve and he gasped having a sudden flashback of meeting her before. "Hi. I'm really sorry to disturb you at work but I didn't know how else to contact you. You probably don't remember me, because when we met we were both very drunk, so it highly unlikely that you will. Sorry I tend to babble when I'm nervous." The woman stopped to take a breath and Steve took the opportunity to speak. "No I remember you. Stewie's bar?" The woman nodded her answer not wanting to start babbling again. "Charlotte wasn't it?" Steve asked. "Yeah. Charlie, I prefer Charlie." She replied. "Can we go talk somewhere?" "Yeah, sure." Steve lead her out of the office and down the stair through the lobby.

"I bet your wondering why I want to talk? The truth is that night we were _together_ , that wasn't me. Not really. I haven't ever been a one-night stand kind of girl. I have only had one boyfriend, in college, and that didn't end well." Charlotte coming to a babbling start after the pair sat on a bench near the beach. "I'm not that kind of guy either, but I had just gotten out of a long term relationship with someone who I thought I would marry. I guess I was on the rebound and I dragged you into it. So I'm sorry about that." Steve replied. "I think its best if you just let me get through this without interrupting me." Steve could only nod not knowing what was about to happen. "I'm pregnant. Fourteen weeks. Meaning you're the father, I haven't been with anyone else in a really long time. I'm sorry. I know we were careful but I guess we're one of the 0.001% even with two forms of protection." "Hold on did you say pregnant?" Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered the night in question but thought they had taken all precautions possible. "Yes. I'm pregnant." She repeated taking a deep breath. "You should know I don't expect anything from you I just thought you would want to know, you deserved to know." Steve stood and stepped toward the tide hoping to find answers in the waves. Charlie was more than happy to give him all the time he needed, in order to recover from finally telling someone.

After roughly 20 minutes Steve turned around and walked towards the bench where Charlie was still sitting causing her to look up. She held onto hope he would sit and talk to her about what he wanted or didn't want. However, a big part of her thought he would just walk passed her and out of her life completely. To her surprise he sat next to her on the bench releasing a breath and then placing his hand on hers where it rested on her leg. "This is huge but I am going to be here for everything before and after the pregnancy. I promise." He said looking straight into her eyes, providing her with the knowledge that he was telling the truth and not just saying it to appease her for a while. Maintaining eye contact she smiled and said "You don't have to do that. I know that you have a new girlfriend. I saw you together when I tried to tell you a few weeks ago, I was just going to leave you alone and not tell you. You looked happy but the longer I thought about it and put it off the more I knew I had to tell you." "Lynn and I have only been on a couple of dates, I like her don't get me wrong but I'm not sure she's what I need right now or ever." Steve responded. "If she's not what you need right now then I'm definitely not what you need. If you want to be here for the baby, and only the baby, then that's fine we don't need to have a romantic relationship for this to work. I also don't think this would be the best way to start any relationship but I am willing to be friends to make this less awkward. That is if you still want to be involved." Steve chuckled "I haven't changed my mind the last few minutes. And starting as friends sounds good to me." The now new friend smiled at each other still holding hands then turned their head towards the ocean.


	2. Nectarine

**A/N: Finally I have the first chapter ready for you all. Just wanted to take a minute to thank all of my new followers and those of you who have favourited this story. I hope you all enjoy. This is my first Hawaii Five-0 story and I am a bit nervous. I can't really commit to a specific date to update this story as I am really busy at work and I have also started a new course at work in order to get a promotion so I apologise now for the slow updates. I have started the next chapter though so hopefully soon in the next week or so.**

 **One Night Changes Everything**

Chapter 1: Nectarine

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett walked into Five-0 headquarters heading straight for his office. He stopped short when he noticed a petite brunette standing in front of his desk fidgeting nervously. He quickly approached the glass door and opened it quietly not wanting to startle the young woman. "Can I help you ma'am?" Steve asked as he entered the office. The woman jumped at the sound of his voice causing Steve to smile apologetically. The woman turned fully toward Steve and he gasped having a sudden flashback of meeting her before. "Hi. I'm really sorry to disturb you at work but I didn't know how else to contact you. You probably don't remember me, because when we met we were both very drunk, so it highly unlikely that you will. Sorry I tend to babble when I'm nervous." The woman stopped to take a breath and Steve took the opportunity to speak. "No I remember you. The bar?" The woman nodded her answer not wanting to start babbling again. "Charlotte wasn't it?" Steve asked. "Yeah. Charlie, I prefer Charlie." She replied. "Can we go talk somewhere?" "Yeah, sure." Steve lead her out of the office and down the stair through the lobby.

"I bet your wondering why I want to talk? The truth is that night we were _together_ , that wasn't me. Not really. I haven't ever been a one-night stand kind of girl. I have only had one boyfriend, in college, and that didn't end well." Charlotte coming to a babbling start after the pair sat on a bench near the beach. "I'm not that kind of guy either, but I had just gotten out of a long term relationship with someone who I thought I would marry. I guess I was on the rebound and I dragged you into it. So I'm sorry about that." Steve replied. "I think its best if you just let me get through this without interrupting me." Steve could only nod not knowing what was about to happen. "I'm pregnant. Fourteen weeks. Meaning you're the father, I haven't been with anyone else in a really long time. I'm sorry. I know we were careful but I guess we're one of the 0.001% even with two forms of protection." "Hold on did you say pregnant?" Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered the night in question but thought they had taken all precautions possible. "Yes. I'm pregnant." She repeated taking a deep breath. "You should know I don't expect anything from you I just thought you would want to know, you deserved to know." Steve stood and stepped toward the tide hoping to find answers in the waves. Charlie was more than happy to give him all the time he needed, in order to recover from finally telling someone.

After roughly 20 minutes Steve turned around and walked towards the bench where Charlie was still sitting causing her to look up. She held onto hope he would sit and talk to her about what he wanted or didn't want. However, a big part of her thought he would just walk passed her and out of her life completely. To her surprise he sat next to her on the bench releasing a breath and then placing his hand on hers where it rested on her leg. "This is huge but I am going to be here for everything before and after the pregnancy. I promise." He said looking straight into her eyes, providing her with the knowledge that he was telling the truth and not just saying it to appease her for a while. Maintaining eye contact she smiled and said "You don't have to do that. I know that you have a new girlfriend. I saw you together when I tried to tell you a few weeks ago, I was just going to leave you alone and not tell you. You looked happy but the longer I thought about it and put it off the more I knew I had to tell you." "Lynn and I have only been on a couple of dates, I like her don't get me wrong but I'm not sure she's what I need right now or ever." Steve responded. "If she's not what you need right now then I'm definitely not what you need. If you want to be here for the baby, and only the baby, then that's fine we don't need to have a romantic relationship for this to work. I also don't think this would be the best way to start any relationship but I am willing to be friends to make this less awkward. That is if you still want to be involved." Steve chuckled "I haven't changed my mind the last few minutes. And starting as friends sounds good to me." The now new friend smiled at each other still holding hands then turned their head towards the ocean.

It was a few days later and Steve and Charlie had spoken nearly every morning on the phone. Steve was becoming overprotective and wanted to know every little thing that was going on with her and the baby. The pair were due to meet up at the doctor's office as Charlie was due for her first ultrasound. To say Steve was excited was an understatement.

Steve's leg was bouncing uncontrollably as the pair sat waiting for their turn to see Dr. Walker. "Hey, you good?" Charlie asks putting a gentle hand on his leg to stop the movement. "Yeah just excited, worried, scared." Charlie smiled in response and was about to say something else when her name was called by the nurse. They were escorted into a treatment room, where the nurse preceded to take Charlie's weight, height, blood pressure and a small blood sample. "The doctor will just be a few minutes." The nurse said before she stepped out of the room leaving the pair in silence. Before Steve could think of something to say the door reopened and a middle-aged woman wearing a white coat stepped into the room. "Hi Charlie. It's good to see you again and I see you have brought company this time." Dr. Walker said as she looked towards Steve. "Hi Dr. Walker. This is Steve McGarrett, he's the father." Came the simple statement that caused Steve to let out a big breath. "Well it's good to have you with us Steve. I heard a lot of things about you from the news. I guess this is a very different situation that what your used to. I admire you for stepping up and not leaving Charlie to deal with this all by herself." "Well she was all for doing this by herself, but I didn't realize how much I would want this. Not to say that I don't think she can't do this by herself she is one of the strongest women I know."

The trio went on to discuss how Charlie had been over the past few weeks since her first appointment. They then moved onto the most important part of the appointment – the sonogram. Charlie got comfortable on the bed with her top lifted and jeans unbuttoned. "This might be a little cold." The doctor said before squirting some gel onto her stomach. The doctor then proceeded to swirl the wand on Charlie's lower abdomen. The screen of the sonogram came alive with static before a clear fast beating heart could be heard throughout the room. "Is that the baby?" Steve asked on the edge of tears. "Yes that your baby's heartbeat. It's nice and fast and steady. If you look at the screen you be able to make out your baby also." The doctor then proceeded to point out the arms and legs of the baby. "Look their sucking their thumb." Charlie said with a small giggle. Steve was in awe he had tears falling. It was really sinking in now that he was going to be a daddy and he was looking at his baby for the first time. "I will print some photos for you. Everything is looking good, measurements are good, still measuring for a due date in about 24 weeks time. Your baby is very healthy and moving very well. It is roughly the size of a nectarine right now. The blood test we took earlier from you Charlie is just routine testing for down's syndrome." "Yeah I thought it was about that time. When will I get the results?" "They should be back by the end of the week. They take a little longer than normal test result but I'm sure your aware of that. Now in the next few weeks your bump will become more pronounced and you may find that you'll need to change your sleeping position. You may also find you sex drive will increase, I suggest you follow through with that as you may get frustrated which may lead to stress." "We're not actually together _together_ , so I don't think that is going to happen." Charlie stated a bit embarrassed. Steve took a mental note of the information the doctor was giving and thought that if Charlie's sex drive was to increase they could come to some sort of agreement in order to keep her from getting stressed. He also made a mental note to buy a baby book to read so he knew all that was to come with this pregnancy. "Also my last bit of advice, make sure you have a healthy, well balance diet but give into some of your cravings." The doctor gave a little chuckle to herself.

The pair left the doctor's office Charlie feeling slightly embarrassed and Steve feeling the need to be more informed. They were scheduled for the next appointment in two weeks time.

 _Steve had had a rough day at work a teenager's body had been found washed up in Waikiki, she later turned out to be a runaway from the mainland. It had only been a few weeks since Cath had left for her aid mission in Nepal and he was missing her like crazy but he was also really angry. The team had called it a night and Danny, Chin and Kono had all gone home to their loved ones, so he decided to go get a beer rather than head home to an empty house with reminders of Cath throughout. He just wanted to forget for one night._

 _He entered the bar and took a seat on one of the bar stools near the end of the bar. The bartender approach and Steve ordered a "Longboard" which was quickly placed in front of him._

 _As he took his first sip the bar door opened and a young brunette dressed in scrubs walked in. She took a seat two stools away from Steve and greeted the bartender "Hey Scotty. Can I get a longboard please?" "Sure thing. Rough day?" "You could say that. We lost a patient today, she was so tiny. Although there was nothing we could do and now she's no longer in pain, so I guess that's a blessing. The parents were devastated took all of my strength not to breakdown with them." The bartender placed a beer in front of the brunette._

 _The two sat quietly sipping their drinks deep in thought. "You ok down there?" The woman asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Bad day at work." Steve answered barely looking up at the woman. "Well if it'll help I had a rubbish day too. I'm a good listener if you want to talk about it." Steve looked up taking notice of how young and beautiful the woman was. She smiled shyly. "I'm Charlie." "Steve." At his name Charlie moved to sit on the stool right next to Steve. "Do you want to start or should I?" "Ladies first."_

 _Charlie went on to tell Steve that she was a nurse working in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit of Hawaii Medical and that today a 5-month old baby died after a long battle with Meningitis. The parents were distraught and she had become attached to the small baby. Steve sat and listened and told her that the doctor and her did everything they could and that the parents would never blame the baby's death on her. Charlie lets a few tears fall when recalling her horrible day and thanked Steve for listening._

 _Steve then went on to explain what happened with the case the team had investigated and how hard it was to tell the teenagers parents that their only child had managed to runaway to the island and was then murdered._

 _Throughout the night the pair drank more beer and even a couple of shots; whisky for Steve and tequila for Charlie. The later it became the more drunk the pair became. They talked about their lives. Steve telling her all about his childhood and being sent away after his mother's 'death' and some of his time at the academy. He even told her about Catherine and how things ended between them. In return she listen to all he had to say and told him that none of what happened with his mom was anything to do with him it was all on Doris. While what happened with Catherine was crappy and she wished he hadn't been hurt like that._

 _She told him about growing up with a single dad and how protective he is and how sometimes she feels like she's suffocating._

 _The night ended with them laughing and sharing jokes before they had to leave as the bar was closing. Once outside the cool air sobered them up somewhat and without either one knowing who leaned in first they shared their first kiss which lead to them making out like teenagers leaning against Steve's truck, things were starting to get even more heated when they both pulled away. "We should get out of here." Charlie breathes. Steve pulled her in for one more kiss before leading her to the street to get a taxi._

 _They made out like teenagers in the back of the taxi and when they reached Steve's home the driver had to clear his throat to let them know they had arrived. Steve quickly paid the driver and got out pulling Charlie with him. They made it through the front door before their lips connected again. Somehow they managed to stumble their way up the stairs to the bedroom all the while losing articles of clothing._

 _The sun rose signaling the start of a new day and the brightness slowly crept up the bed soon landing on Charlie's face. She groaned softly before turning her head away from the light and slowly opened her eyes coming face to face with Steve who was still sleeping soundly. Her eyes widened as she recalled all that happened the night before. She slowly got out of the bed looking around for her clothing only finding her underwear and jean shorts. She quietly stepped into the bathroom and got dressed before heading towards the bedroom door. She turned to take one last look at Steve sleeping truly believing that if he were to wake he would regret last night and just put it down to being drunk. A man like him would never be attracted to a girl like her; he was too out of her league. She closed the door softly and quickly exited the home of her mysterious one-time lover._


	3. AppleOrange

A/N: So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please review so I know if I am doing ok or if something needs changed. Kim

Chapter 2: Apple/Orange

Steve and Charlie both have a busy week at their respective jobs so much so that they hadn't seen or heard from one another since the doctor's appointment. Steve hasn't told the others about the baby and Charlie yet but was planning to do so after they wrapped up the paperwork for their last case. He has carried the sonogram photo in his wallet, but took it out at night and looked at it before he fell asleep. He was nervous as to how the team would react. He thought that Chin and Kono would take it in their stride but he knew Danny would go off on him for not being careful and rant on and on about how hard thing were going to be.

Finally, it was the end of the day and Steve gathered the team and told them that they should all go and grab a drink after such a stressful week. The rest of the team readily agreed to meet at Side Street.

Danny, Chin and Kono knew immediately something was bothering their boss as he had ordered and paid for their drinks and wings with no taunting from them. "Ok now we known something is wrong spill it Steve." Danny voiced with slight concern. "Nothing is wrong per say. It's just I have some quite big news to share with you and I don't know how you will react." Steve said getting more nervous while wiping his sweaty palms on his cargo pants. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Unless you're about to tell us you've been recalled to active duty and your leaving." Chin replied. "No it's not that." Steve took a deep breath before he continued. "A few weeks ago not long after Catherine left I went to a bar to drown my sorrows I guess. Anyway I met this woman there and we started talking about our horrible day. Anyway long story short we slept together and last week she came to tell me that she is pregnant. I'm going to be a father." Steve retrieved the sonogram from his wallet and placed it on the table. The team didn't speak just looked down at the photo then back to Steve.

Danny was the first to break the silence. "Your joking right? You actually believed some woman that you slept with once that she is now carrying your baby. She could just be lying to get you. Who's to say the father isn't some other guy." "Danny I get what you're saying but she's not like that. I know what you're going to say. I did a background check and she's clean. She's a nurse at Hawaii medical, she works in the NICU. She's great, a bit younger than me I admit."

"Brah are you sure about her and about becoming a father?" Chin asked. "Yeah I am. I have really thought about this and when I heard the heartbeat it was like my heart wanted to burst out of my chest." Steve said with a dopey smile on his face. Danny took a breath "I guess if you're sure then we are all behind you but we want to meet her and check her out ourselves. Now give me that sonogram. Let's see if they have your big nose or not." Steve sighed before handing the sonogram over thankful that he at least had Danny's support.

Meanwhile, Charlie was just starting the first of three nightshifts. She had attempted to take a nap before starting for the night but was finding it more difficult to sleep at the moment. For some reason the nausea that she thought was gone had come back, not every day, but at least she hadn't vomited. Tonight was the night she was going to tell the senior nurse and her colleagues about her pregnancy, she had held off as she wanted Steve to be the first person who knew apart from her and her doctor.

She changed into her Disney themed scrubs and head to the neonatal unit. She scrubbed her hand well before fully entering to intensive care unit where she worked. "Hey Charlie how was your week off?" Nancy, another nurse, asked her as she entered. "It was good just took some time to relax and tidy the apartment a bit." "Sounds nice. We have had a busy week." Charlie smiled and thought 'it nice to be back at work'. Suddenly the senior nurse in charge of the unit walked towards the pair to brief them on what had happened during the day and the doctor's orders for the night. "Simone can I talk to you for a minute before you leave?" Charlie asked. "Sure, let's go to my office." Simone lead the younger woman to a small office tucked into the corners of the unit. The pair sat down and Charlie took a breath. "I need to let you know that I'm pregnant. About 15 weeks." Simone gasped slightly. "Congratulations! I didn't know you were seeing anyone. I'm going to have to go through the maternity paperwork. It just includes what you can and can't do at certain times in your pregnancy, when you are planning to go on maternity cover, how long your maternity leave will be, and if you want to come back part time and increase your hours gradually." Simone explained the process. "Thank you. I'm not actually seeing anyone. It just happened one time but he is going to be there for me and the baby. He wants to be there every step of the way. I haven't really thought of when I want to start my maternity leave but I guess I'll work as long as I can so I can take more time once the baby is here." Charlie spoke honestly. "That sounds good, we can work it all out with your due date. When are you due?" "October 21st." Charlie smiled at the thought. "Well we will see how you are but you could take 4 weeks off before the birth if you wish that way you have time to get ready." Simone suggested. "That sounds good that way I can have 5 months with the baby. That is still the policy isn't it? 6 months' maternity leave?" Charlie asked anxiously as she wanted all the time she could have with the baby. "Yes that still the policy and knowing you, the more time with the baby you can have the better." Simone smiled affectionately.

After telling her boss the news she was busy checking on the babies in her charge for the night. Every baby was settled for the night and everything looked good. "So what was going on with you and Simone?" Nancy asked. "Well I'm pregnant." "Oh my god! Congratulations. I didn't think you were seeing anyone never mind planning a family." Nancy said excitedly. "Well it wasn't planned and it was from a one-night stand. Remember when the Reese baby died well I went out that night and met Steve at a bar we started talking and then one thing lead to another and we ended up at his place. The next morning, I left thinking I would never see him again only to find out 5 weeks later that I'm pregnant with his child. I told him last week and he has been great came with me to the first sonogram and wants to be involved as much as he can." Charlie smiled at the thought. "Well I'm glad he's stepping up. I hope I can meet him soon. You look really happy." Nancy noted. "Well I haven't felt so great. I thought the nausea had passed but in the last few days it's come back." Charlie commented. Nancy gave her a sympathetic smile before their moment was broken by a crying of a baby.

It was early in the morning and Charlie's shift was over she had just grabbed her bag from her locker room, deciding to change once she got home. She made her way down towards the main doors to exit the hospital but the sound of her name had her stopping in her path. She turned towards the voice and found Steve walking towards her. "Hey what are you doing here?" Charlie asked confused as to why Steve was in the hospital and so early. "We had a case overnight and Kono took a bump to the head so we all came into see her before heading home. You starting work?" Steve explained. "No I was working night shift, my first of 3. You heading out now or…" Charlie asked curious. "Are you ok to be working nights? Maybe you should tell your boss about the pregnancy now so she can take you off of it." Steve worried. "I'm fine I can still works nights. If anything nights are a lot less busy. Also, I told my boss last night before my shift and she talked me through the paperwork that I need to fill out. I am going to HR tomorrow after my shift to get it so I can get it filled out as soon as possible. Before I do we need to discuss when I and going to start my maternity leave." "Sure well we can do that whenever you're up to it. Just leave me know. You need a ride home?" "You know what that would be great, I think I may have missed the bus." Charlie smiled she wouldn't need to wait for the next bus. Steve moved forward and put his hand on her back guiding her towards the exit and to the parking lot to get his truck. "I like your scrubs." Steve said with a chuckle. "Their better than plain scrubs, plus it makes the older children, visiting their siblings, feel more at ease." Charlie defended her choice in clothing.

The pair arrived at Charlie's apartment building and Steve parked his truck. "Do you want to come up? I think you might want to see something but I would rather do it in private. God that sounded like I was coming on to you. I'm sorry." Charlie blushed lightly burying her head in her hands. "Come on let get you upstairs before you say anything more." He said opening his door and walking around to help Charlie out.

"Make yourself at home I'm just going to change out of these scrubs." Steve took a seat on the couch while looking around the main living area of the small apartment. Not a few minutes later and Charlie was back dressed in yoga pant and a look fitting top. "Ok I wanted to show you something." Charlie repeated before walking closer to Steve and stopping right in front of him and pulling her top up so it sat just under her breasts. Looking down Steve saw a small roundness in place of the flat toned abdomen he remembered from their night together. "It appeared yesterday morning. I seemed to have popped overnight." Charlie smiled at Steve. Meanwhile, Steve was in awe, tears were beginning to flood his eyes. His hand moved towards the bump without him realizing. His whole hand covered the small bump but he was amazed, this made it all the more real. Charlie placed her hand on top of his and Steve was about to apologize but when he looked into her eyes he just saw happiness. Their eyes locked and Charlie took a step closer to him. Steve thought about leaning forward and kissing her but before he had the chance to act his phone alerted him of a message. The pair quickly pulled away from each other and Steve took out his phone to find he had an email from a parenting website, he had signed up for updates. Steve smiled as he read the email. "What is it? Is your teammate ok?" "Oh yeah she's fine it's just an email from this parenting website, it tells me how the baby is developing week to week and what symptoms you may experience and what we should be doing. This week our bay is the size of an orange." Charlie giggled slightly at the thought of comparing their baby to a fruit.

 _Charlie had been feeling tired and nausea for the past few days and she was struggling at work with the smell of the hospital cleaning agents. She assumed it was just a bug and it would pass in a few days but she was still feeling just as bad. She had commented to her colleagues that she hadn't been feeling great and her breasts were really hurting and they just laughed at her and said it was probably just PMS but after looking at her calendar this was not the case._

 _That was how she found herself in the pregnancy test aisle of the drug store looking at the hundreds of different tests. She decided after staring at them for the past 10 minutes that she should just grab a couple and to see what they showed. She quickly checked out and rushed home she decided she would take one tonight and the other 2 first thing in the morning. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down to drink it before she headed to the bathroom where she took the test. She left it in the bathroom as she went into the bedroom to change into her pajamas. After changing she headed back to the bathroom to check the test. 'Positive' it read she was shocked. She quickly put the test in the trash and went straight to bed where she curled up under the covers and cried herself to sleep._

 _The following morning the 2 remaining tests came back with the same results. So she made an appointment with her OB/GYN. After the phone call reality hit her hard, she was alone and pregnant, she rushed towards the bathroom where she promptly vomited into the toilet. She sat back after a few minutes to catch her breath before she slowly got up to brush her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror and burst into tears not knowing how she was going to do this alone._

 _The next day she was sat in and consultation room waiting on her doctor to come back with her blood results. She was staring off into space thinking about how stupid she could be to get pregnant from the only one-night stand of her life. The door opened suddenly causing Charlie to jump in her seat. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I have your results here; you are indeed pregnant about 5 weeks." Charlie nodded. "We can discuss your options if you wish so you can make a decision." "No. I'm keeping my baby." Charlie almost yelled. "Ok well you will need to make an appointment in about 11 weeks' time for a sonogram. In the meantime, are you experiencing any morning sickness or any other symptoms?" The doctor asked not reacting to the slight outburst. "I been sick a few times but it's just mostly nausea and my breast are a bit sore but apart from that no other symptoms." Charlie replied. "Ok I will prescribe some pre-natal vitamins and an anti-emetic." The doctor quickly wrote out the prescription and handed it over to Charlie. "I will see you in a few weeks' time but if you have any questions or you start experiencing any other symptoms or you morning sickness is worse that you can't keep anything down please don't hesitate to contact my office and we can either talk over the phone or make an appointment." With that said Charlie left the doctor's office and headed home._


	4. Avocado

**One Night Changes Everything**

A/N : I know it has been over a month and I am really sorry about that. I have no real excuse work has been busy but not enough to stop me from writing. This chapter is a lot shorter than what it should be and I'm not completely happy with it but I thought you all deserved an update. Also good news for all those interested I passed my entry exam for my new course with 100%.

Thank you everyone who is following this story. Please review cause they really help inspire me.

Chapter 3: Avocado

Over the week Steve and Charlie started to try and spend some time together and they were texting a lot. Steve was mostly asking how she was feeling. Charlie thought it was sweet at first but was getting frustrated with everyone and anyone asking how she was feeling. She felt fine, why did everyone assume just because she was pregnant that she was supposed to be ill or tired all the time. She was getting ready for work when her phone chimed, Charlie's response was to sigh heavily thinking it was another text from Steve asking her how she was feeling. Instead it was a text from her doctor's office reminding her of her appointment later that day. It was just a routine appointment for the usual tests so she was just going to go herself she didn't want to pull Steve away from his work to just sit and watch her get her blood pressure taken and more blood work done.

After arriving at work she made sure that her boss was ok with her popping out to her appointment during her break Charlie went to check on the baby she was assigned to that day. The baby, Reese, was doing well and was due to move to the regular nursery in a day or two. Charlie smiled down at Reese as she caught the babies gaze, the baby wriggled in response and started to fuss. Charlie gently rubbed the baby's tummy before lifting her out of her cot and into her arms sitting on one the units rocking chairs.

Steve was just finishing up with Five-0's latest case, having found a missing little boy who he had escorted to the hospital until the parents had shown up and thanks him for finding their little boy. He took a brief statement from the boy before agreeing to speak in full with him when he was settled at home. He decided to take a detour to the NICU to see if Charlie was working and say "hi".

He reached the correct floor and walked along the corridor until her reach the wall of glass of the unit and he looked in the window. He spotted her almost immediately rocking gently in a rocking chair cradling a small baby. It made him think that this would soon be them with their own baby and it caused him to smile. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life and he was grateful that he was going to be sharing this massive event and life with a beautiful, intelligent and amazing woman who he met by pure coincidence.

While Steve was thinking Charlie had looked up towards the window and spotted him. She slowly stood and gently put the baby back into the cot and walked towards the door. "Hi. What are you doing here?" She said after opening the door and stepping out.

"I was just here with a victim and thought I'd see if you were working today. Have you had your break? We could grab something to eat." Steve explained a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry I haven't long started and I have an appointment at my break."

"Oh, ok. Wait what appointment?" Steve asked.

"It's just a routine appointment. They just check my blood pressure, take some blood and urine. You really don't need to be there. It just a quick appointment, I promise that you are not missing anything. I would never not let you come to an important appointment I hope you know that." She defended.

"Of course I know that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply anything I'm just a little tired." Steve said sighing heavily while his eyes closed and shoulders sagged. In a move that surprised even herself Charlie stepped towards Steve and hugged him.

After a few minutes she let go and stepped back. "I'm sorry you just looked sad." Charlie apologized taking a few more steps back.

"It's fine, it actually helped. You should become a professional hugger." Steve joked. Charlie smiled nervously.

"Well I should get back to work." She opened the door to the unit while Steve stepped back ready to walk back along the corridor to the elevators. Suddenly Charlie turned back. "My appointment is at 1.30pm if you want to come." She quickly informed him.

"Ok I'll meet you here just before that then and we can walk down together." Steve smiled and waved before heading down towards the elevator.

Charlie had a busy morning with Baby Reese. She had been fussy when Charlie had returned to her side. Charlie had fed and changed her but she was still unsettled so after quickly checking her over and not finding any medical reason she decided to see if the baby would settle with the parents. She made a quick call to the parents explaining there was not cause for alarm but Reese was unsettled and Charlie thought that maybe she just wanted her parents.

Reese's parent had come in quickly and had sat taking turns to settle her and for the most part it worked. At just before 1.30pm she told the parents she would be back after her break and passed on any concerns to the nurse who would be covering for her. She quickly grabbed her things and headed for the door. She didn't see Steve anywhere and assumed he had caught a case and couldn't make, so she pulled her phone out to check her messages. Nothing. She sighed and walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. When the elevator doors opened she looked up from her phone and found Steve. "Hey! I thought you might have caught a case and couldn't make it." Charlie greeted Steve.

"No just ran into an old Navy buddy downstairs. Are you ready?" Steve informed her.

"Yeah. Ready I just need to drink this water on the way so I can pee." Charlie rambled.

"Ok then. Let's go."

Once they were settled in an exam room Steve looked around the room at all the posters of different stages of pregnancy. "Did you know that the baby is the size of an avocado and the limbs are fully formed they just need to grow. Also they could very well be playing with their umbilical cord." Steve stated.

"Is this from the parenting website?" Charlie teased him.

"Yes but I double checked it in my books too."

"Your reading more than one book?"

"Yes, I want to be as prepared as I can be. I guess that's the SEAL in me."

Charlie just smiled in response. She was about to say something else when the doctor came in to take her blood pressure and blood.

"Ok just a quick visit today if all goes well. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, no vomiting at all now and not as tired." Charlie said happily.

"That's great news. Your blood pressure looks good and the urine sample you provided earlier was all clear. We'll just need to wait for the blood results but everything is going well as far as I can see. Do either of you have any questions?"

"No I don't. Steve?"

"Not anything I can think of right now."

After walking Charlie back to the NICU Steve made his way back to the office. "Where have you been?" Danny asked curiously.

"Charlie had a doctor's appointment so I met her at the hospital." Steve replied pulling the case file in front of him ready to write up his report.

"Is everything alright? She feeling ok? The baby doing well?" Danny asked quickly showing his concern for his friend.

"She and the baby are fine just a routine appointment for blood work and stuff. Did you know that the baby right now is the size of an avocado?" Steve told Danny with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ok buddy. This is where you overload me with fun little facts about the baby. Just remember I've been through all of this before but I'm glad to see your excited about all this." Danny said jokingly.

"Sorry I'm trying not to talk about the baby constantly but I find myself wondering what they look like right now, which leads me to think about who they'll look like. A little girl exactly like Charlie or a little boy like me and vis versa. I am beginning to get how important Grace really is to you and I know I'm going to be worse than you especially if they are a girl. God what if they're a girl… she's not dating till she 40." Steve says beginning to worry.

"Woah buddy! One step at a time. You have a little bit to wait for all that, but please don't waste a moment of when they are little because it seems to go by so fast. I can't wait for you to be a dad! I think if you are anything like you are with Grace then you will have nothing to worry about." Danny said supportively.

"Hey guys we just caught another case. Woman found in her home having just had an amateur c-section performed and the baby was taken." Chin said interrupting the partners.

"Is the mother still alive?" Danny asked the case touching his fatherly instinct.

"Barely. She's been taken to Hawaii Med and their doing what they can. We should know more soon. CSI's are at the scene and Duke is asking for our help. We have an ID and Kono is pulling up everything on her and her activities for the last few weeks. She'll let us know when she has something." Chin informed them.

"What's the Vic's name?" Danny asked curiously.

"Eve Hardy, 25, lives by herself, father is unknown." Chin expanded.

"OK Kono and Chin lets dig into this woman's finances, phone records, everything. Danny, you and I will go check out the scene and then go to the hospital and check on the mother and see if we can talk to her doctor." Steve instructed.


	5. Avocado Part 2

**One Night Changes Everything**

So sorry about the really long delay, no excuses. Not entirely happy with this chapter but you all deserve something since you have all waited a really long time. Please review so I know you guys are all still happy with the story and if anyone has any advice it would be welcome. thanks for sticking with me xx

 **Chapter 4 Avocado Part 2**

The team had been searching for the father of the baby for the last 12 hours. The mother was stable but still critical in ICU. She had lost a lot of blood and was unconscious. Steve was frustrated that the case was starting to stall. They were waiting on forensics to get back to them but there were no fingerprints suggesting that the perpetrator was wearing gloves.

Suddenly the phone on Steve's desk rang cutting through the silence that he was working in.

"McGarrett." He answered gruffly.

On the other end was Eric, Danny's nephew, from forensics asking them to come down to the lab. He hung up and stood taking a deep breath before going to Danny's office and the pair then headed to the lab.

"Eric. What do you have for us?" Danny asked ask the pair walked up to his work station.

"Hey Uncle D, McGarrett. Well as you know we have no fingerprints but I did find DNA. Tears to be exact on the vic's clothes. Looks like you butcher was crying as she performed the surgery. Yes, I did say she, perp was a female." Eric explained.

"That's great work Eric. Did we get a name with the DNA?" Steve said glad for a lead in the case.

"Unfortunately no. No match in the database." Eric said slightly down heartened.

Danny and Steve headed back to HQ to share the new information with Chin and Kono and review what they had so far to see if they could establish anything more that they could follow up on.

"Ok so far we know that Eve was alone in the house when a female intruder entered the house. There was a small struggle but given the fact that Eve was 8 months pregnant she was at a big disadvantage. The unknown female got the upper hand and somehow knock Eve out so she could perform the C-section. Now why would a woman want to cut open another woman for her baby?"

"I think I have an idea boss. We could look into infant deaths and miscarriages in the last year. Hopefully the hospitals will co-operate. Then we could find all the women involved and see if they now have a day old baby with them or if they have been seen pregnant recently." Kono suggested.

"Ok get on that Kono. Chin I want you to go back to the neighbors see if any of them have remembered anything, ask them if they have seen an unidentified woman in the area or around Eve's apartment. Danny look into old case files for the last 10 years see if anything like this has happened and follow up on any of the leads left. I am going to see Charlie and ask if she can remember anyone who fits the profile. I'll also ask her if there is anything we should know about the baby's health." Steve said handing out the assignments.

Steve walked up to the NICU of Hawaii Med hoping to find Charlie working or even better just getting off work. Looking through the glass he didn't see her so he rang the buzzer next to the door and waited. An older nurse came to the door and asked if she could help him.

"Hi. I was just wondering if Charlie was still working or if she had finished her shift?"

"Oh are you Steve?"

"Yeah sorry. I'm Steve McGarrett. Five-0." Steve held up his badge.

"She did come in but she wasn't feeling well so the charge nurse sent her home. Don't worry she was just nauseous and a little tired so she went home to bed."

"Ok thanks I might just check on her." Steve backed away from the door and pulled out his cell. There were no notifications of a message from Charlie or a missed call. Steve was puzzled as to why she wouldn't tell him she wasn't feeling well especially with the baby.

Charlie was jolted out of her deep sleep by the buzzer. She looked at the time and noticed it was only late morning and was confused as to who would be visiting her at this time of day. She slowly got up as the buzzer sounded again. She got to the buzzer just as it sounded for the third time.

"Who is it?" She said into the buzzer system installed in the building for security reasons.

"It's Steve. Can I come up?" the tinny voice said.

Charlie pressed the button to release the security lock on the building door then took a deep breath as she wondered why he was here. He had never been to her apartment but she had told him her address just in case anything happened with the baby. A knock came from the door right in front of her and she quickly unlocked it and pulled it open to reveal Steve standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Hey can I come in?" Steve asked desperate to make sure she was ok.

She answered by stepping back from the door allowing him to pass by her.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"I went to the hospital to see you and another nurse told me you had been sent home because you were unwell. Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Steve asked in a panic.

"I'm fine. I was just nauseous and tired that's all. The charge nurse thought it was best I come home and rest. Steve you really can't just turn up at my work all the time. I have to work and its distracting when you just pop up wanting to ask me how I am." Charlie said frustrated with everyone ask her all the time how she was feeling.

Steve sighed and sat on the couch dropping his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry I know you are sick of people asking you that but I just worry. I'm also sorry I keep turning up when you're working I promise I will just call or text you from now on. Also I wasn't there to just visit you I need your help."

"Oh I'm sorry. Look I will email you a copy of my shifts so you know when I'm working and that way you'll know where I am. Now what do you need my help with?" Charlie said joining Steve on the couch.

"We have this case that we're working on. A young pregnant woman was attacked by another unknown female who then stole the baby." Steve started.

"You mean she actually cut into this woman and stole the baby?" Charlie gasped. Steve took a deep breath while nodding yes.

"The young woman is in the hospital fighting for her life, she lost a lot of blood and they are worried about infection. The good news is that they didn't have to perform a hysterectomy so she can still have children in the future if she wants. My question for you is can you think of a parent who has lost a child recently?"

Charlie had tears in her eyes thinking about the young woman, it could've easily been her in that situation.

"Just give me a few minutes to think back."

"What about the day we met? You had a bad day because a baby had died. What about the baby's parents?"

"They were an older couple who had conceived by IVF I think. They were inconsolable but that was understandable." Charlie said remembering the devastated couple from 4 months ago.

"Did you ever see them again?" Steve asked, interest piqued.

Charlie shook her head. "No we all agreed that it was best that only the hospitals representative would go to the funeral on behalf of all of us."

"So the parents never came back into the hospital?" Steve asked getting a negative response.

"Ok do you remember their names?" Steve pressed.

"I do but I don't think I could tell you. I think that comes under doctor/patient confidentiality, it would be against hospital policy. You would need a warrant."

With that said the conversation turned to general chit chat.

"Have you told your parents about the baby and me?" Steve asked.

"Not yet. My mum and I don't really get along. She didn't want me to move to Hawaii but I think that was more jealousy than anything else. My mother is a waitress and my father is a car mechanic. They have lived in Edgewater, Alabama their whole lives, they met in high school, got married and had my siblings and me."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"5. Big family. I'm the youngest. I have 2 brothers and 3 sisters."

"Wow! I just have a younger sister, Mary. I mean I love her but we're just very different."

"Well I was a tomboy. Guess that's why my name was shortened to Charlie and not something like Lottie. Anyway I was always closer to my brothers probably because I would wrestle with them, or play in the mud. Whereas, my sisters were all about dressing up and playing with dolls."

"So why do you not get along with your parents?"

"It's more my mum that I don't get along with. She wanted me to be like my sisters, a junior pageant winner but I refused to get dressed up and prance around for judges and other mothers to critic. It caused a lot of argument between my parents but did bring me and my dad closer together. He would take me fishing and camping while my mother went to pageants and my brother would go to football camp. Being the youngest and being 10 years younger than my youngest brother I was too little to go to lots of things that my brothers were involved in. it was great just me and my dad on the water fishing poles in hand. We didn't even need to catch anything but we just spent time together. Then at night we would lay out and look for shooting stars or my dad would point out constellations."

"Sound like you had a great relationship with your dad. I hope I have that with our child. I didn't have the best childhood, I mean it was fine up until I was 15 then my mum died and my dad ship Mary and me off to the mainland. Mary went to my Aunt Deb's and I went to a military academy. We didn't really stay in touch much, but my dad did show up at my Naval Academy graduation before I was stationed overseas. Guess that's one of the reasons Mary and I didn't really have a great relationship but recently Mary has really grown up. She is a mother now and is settled in her job and has bought a house although it is on the mainland but we're both making the effort to stay in touch especially for Joan, my niece."

"That's great that your repairing your relationship especially since you now have a niece. My brothers are all married and have kids and we keep in touch via skype but it's not the same as watching them grow up in person. Hopefully some of them may be able to visit particularly when the baby is born." Charlie hoped.

"When are you planning on telling your family about everything because I would like to tell my sister and my aunt and they have a trip planned in a couple of weeks. Not that I want to put any pressure on you to tell anyone." Steve stressed.

"I was going to talk to you about that. My dad will probably be fine with it apart from the fact that we're not married and have no plans to marry. I don't know how my mum will react she'll probably love you and not really speak to me. My brother will try and be protective and interrogate you but I think you'll pass their tests with flying colors particularly when they learn you played high school football. My sisters will just rub it in my face that by the time they were my age they were already married and onto having their second children." She told him.

"We'll tell them together if you want. Also I'd like you to meet my sister and Aunt Deb. They're going to love you."

"I hope so. I think if we just tell my parents and my brothers then my sisters can say what they want about the whole thing when my mum tells them. Thank you for wanting to be there when I tell them. I suppose we could call them tomorrow and tell them or do you want to wait and call them either just before or after we tell your family."

"No we can call them tomorrow. Are we going to skype them or just call?" Steve asked.

"Probably skype them so they can meet you, kinda."

"Well since that's settled how about you tell me more about your father daughter weekends."

With that they spent the rest of the evening telling the other about their families.


	6. Chapter 7

**One Night Changes Everything**

 **Chapter 5 Pear**

It had been a trying week for Steve. The team had finally located the missing baby with the help of Hawaii Med. The good news was that the mother was recovering well after infection had set in worrying the doctors – who thought they may have to perform a hysterectomy – but she had pulled through. The even better news was that the baby was stable in the NICU where Charlie and the rest of the nursing team had become totally smitten with the newborn, and who now had a name - Lottie.

As for the woman who stole the baby it turned out that it wasn't the mother who lost her baby the day Steve and Charlie met. She was a woman who had had several miscarriages and felt she was letting her partner down by not providing him with a child. He had been on an extended business trip and she thought she would surprise him when he came home.

Charlie and a fellow nurse and friend Ruby were in the cafeteria having their lunch break just having a friendly chat.

"So how are you feeling? You feeling any movement from the baby yet?" Ruby asked curiously having never been pregnant herself.

"No real movement yet but I have been having butterflies and I think that may be the baby. I need to pee more often which sucks but the nausea is gone, or at least I hope so. Steve gets email updates on what to expect each week and what they baby look likes right now. Right now it's the size of a pear and has really started moving." Charlie babbled back.

"Speaking of Steve how is everything between you two?"

"It really good. Last week we had a really good talk about our childhoods and what we want for the baby. We're going to skype with my parents tomorrow and then Steve is going to tell his sister and aunt when they visit next week."

"Wow you guys are really moving forward. What about relationship wise are you just going to stay friends or is there a possibility of more?"

"I don't know. I had a dream last night, it was pretty steamy reminded me of our night together but I'm not sure if Steve really wants to be with me like that or not. I don't want him to just be with me because of the baby but I really think my feelings for him are growing. I'm scared because I don't want it to be all one-sided and the baby suffering because things become really tense."

"You'll never know if you don't ask. Look you need to start taking some risks, you've played safe for too long. Live your life! I bet that if you just tell him how you feel he'll say he feels the same way. Then you can thank me by naming your baby after me." Ruby stated sticking her tongue out at Charlie.

What Ruby had said really got Charlie thinking about her life. The only risk that she had taken in her life was moving to Hawaii. She only had one boyfriend in high school and he cheated on her about 5 months into the relationship. After that she decided to not get serious with anyone until she was sure about them but had no luck so far until Steve.


End file.
